Smile
by Kaye
Summary: Hachi and Nobu try to start anew in the present. Spoilers for chapter 42 and above.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Canon-verse, SPOILERS for chapter 42 of the manga up to, and always including the latest volume until it contradicts me, adultery, the occasional smut (moreso with the second version of this story but there will be some in here), the occasional angst, LOTS of WAFF 

A/N: First off this idea has been playing with me since I read chapter 42 last week, well that and chapter 57 and 66 as well. Yes, Hachi canonly is still with Takumi in the future but I really think she's having an affair with Nobu. That's a rant for another day, though.

Secondly there are two versions of this story, because from the scene with them in the bath and Nobu grabbing her hand before she walks out and then just the picture of Yasu and Shin smoking and Satsuki just sitting there I just could see what happens in that bathroom going both ways. This is the slightly… happier? version. I say happier with a question mark because it may actually write itself fucking crazy with the angst. Who knows. Either way this is the not so smut filled version.

Chapter 1

The bathroom water ran warm, something that Hachi supposed could be attributed to the old pipes that ran in the building. As the bath filled close to the brim Hachi put her hand in, adding a spoonful of suzu salt to the water to bring up the lemony scent that never ceased to calm her nerves.

Being in this bathroom, drawing a bath, was something that brought up so many memories and Hachi couldn't help as they bombarded her one by one. The time she spent playing with Nana, flicking bubbles back and forth, and confessing what felt like the deepest secrets she would ever have; they were good memories. She wished she could have such light secrets now.

Now all her secrets consisted of deeds that Takumi did: people he sold out to profit on, how sometimes he wouldn't come home for weeks on end, off with one mistress or another. She cynically thought that wouldn't be much of a secret though, would it? Everyone knew. Even she did.

She sometimes wished that she didn't love him so that way she could rationalize leaving him, but Takumi had been her knight in slightly dulled armor when she needed one. He was a good father. She shouldn't be thinking about such things though.

She shouldn't be thinking about Nana's question: "What about Nobu?"

Then it had been how she had kissed him, and needed to leave Takumi.

Now? What about him now… How much he had been hurt? How much she wished she'd chosen him? Did it matter anymore? He seemed alright now. All better really. If you were blind.

He spoiled Satsuki, not as much as Takumi, but a lot for someone so distant. Shin didn't even spoil her that much, and Shin was Satsuki's older brother. At least in Hachi's mind.

Nobu had been so kind to her and yet, they had never really sat and talked about everything that had gone on. Not once. Never… in truth she had never given him a chance.

Why did that thought sting so much? And why did the voice that was scolding her in her mind sound like Nana?

The door clicked open and Hachi's head perked up.

"What are you doing?"

She paused before her business smile fell on and she answered him easily. "It's a yuzu bath! Doesn't it smell good?"

Nobu just shook his head, settling down next to her, giving her that look that spoke volumes. The look that told her he saw through her little game. Hachi turned away, half embarrassed at being looked at so deeply. Nobu reached over and took the jar of yuzu salt from her, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I feel better now." She couldn't help reassure him.

She didn't see the look he gave her: the hurt, concerned look, but she felt it. She couldn't get away from his eyes. The guilt of never having that conversation, never giving him the chance to prove himself, prove he could love her in ways they both needed weighed heavily on her. And it was so pressing in her mind to get out, get away because for once she knew they wouldn't be interrupted.

Yasu and Shin knew they needed this conversation. Hachi could play naïve but she knew that Shin still hoped for her and Nobu to patch things up, and Yasu wanted their friendship – she wanted their friendship back! She needed her friendship back with Nobu.

"It's hot." She muttered distracted, half surprised it had become so. She was more focused on escape. "I laid out a towel for you… take your time." She gave him her business smile, and began to leave with the grace she would never have acquired except for the years she spent as Takumi's wife.

She turned and began to leave but Nobu caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks, and she couldn't help it as her business smile fell.

"Nana…"

Hachi stared straight ahead at the open door. Yasu, Shin and Satsuki could hear anything they wanted. She could hear Satsuki chattering away. Anything she said could be heard, so she wouldn't say anything important. She could do that. She did it everyday for the first year of her marriage, what with the disappearance of Nana and her marriage to Takumi. She picked it up quickly, because it was that or not be able to leave the house.

She turned around, business smile back in place. "Yes? Did you need me to wash you?" She teased, waggling her finger at him.

Nobu didn't smile, leaning back against the tub, pulling Hachi along with him. "What's on your mind?"

Hachi just kept her smile plastered on her face. "Nothing. Just work has been keeping me busy. Someone had to prepare all that food we have to eat here." Teasing. Lying. All good things to do.

"Nana." Nobu's look was tired. "I know you. I mean, sure we only dated for a little while and it didn't mean anything to you but I like to think-"

"What do you mean?!" Hachi's voice was strong, even while she was trying to keep it a whisper. It came out like a hiss. "I love you Nobu! I told you that. I really did! When I was with you, you were everything." Hachi stepped forward, trying to look into Nobu's eyes, since he had concealed them from her before she had interrupted him.

Nobu's face turned up, and he was smiling. "I'm glad to hear that. Now why don't you sit and tell me the real reason you were so sad before." He patted the seat next to him.

Hachi paused, and almost stumbled in disbelief. He had just tricked… her. She stared at him with wide eyes as he merely chuckled, patting beside him. "You've been spending too much time with Shin." Hachi pouted and sat herself down next to Nobu, playing with the frays of her yutaka sleeves.

"He is your son." Nobu teased, poking her shoulder.

Hachi stuck out her tongue at him, laying her head on her drawn up knees. "That's not a trait he picked up from me. Must have gotten from all his friends." She smiled at him before plowing forward. "I was just thinking of Nana… and all the times we shared here."

Nobu was silent for a moment and Hachi was almost ready for him to make a joke about spending too much bathing together but he only looked out the door, a distant look in his eye. "I miss her too."

Hachi's eyes watered up, and she couldn't stop the tears as she began to cry silently. "I hope she's alright."

"Hey… Nana." Nobu's arms wrapped around her, drawing her into his chest to let her cry on his shoulder. "It's alright. Sshh." He rubbed her back as she sniffed and clung to his shirt. "Hey, hey, look at me." Nobu lifted Hachi up and tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I don't know how to make you smile anymore, so you crying on my doesn't make me feel all that good."

Hachi sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Nobu." She whispered his name before throwing herself into his arms and if the tub hadn't been at his back he would have fallen over. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I, I really don't know." His arms tightened around her as they lay there like, clinging to each other for reassurance.

Hachi slowly began to realize it was totally silent, making her wonder what happened to Satsuki, Shin and Yasu. Had they gotten too loud? Were they worried? She began to worry and didn't even realize that Nobu's hand had begun to rub her back again.

"Calm down." He looked at her concerned. "You're excitable today. Is it the festival?"

"It's you." Hachi whispered, feeling Nobu immediately freeze. Her own hands tightened around cloth. "Please… don't. It's been so long since I've had someone to cry on."

Nobu's hands shook as they came around her again, her head resting on his chest. "Nana, we should… I still need to take a bath before the festival." Hachi's eyes traveled up his chest to look into his eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red and Nobu couldn't help but trace underneath them, pushing her hair behind her ear. "For that matter you probably could do with washing your face." He tried to smile at her in his easy way but as Hachi just nuzzled deeper into his chest, burying her face, he couldn't fake it.

It hurt too much.

"Nana."

"It was because he was nice to me."

Nobu looked confused as he pulled her face up to look at him. "Hmm?"

"That night." Hachi's eyes tried to find the door. "I had never meant for Takumi to find out. And when he did, and you did, and Nana did… he was the only nice one to me. I didn't make the decision because of love, or because of Satsuki's future. Takumi was just nicer than you or Nana."

Nobu pulled her face to look at him and tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I used to wish that I could get a second chance at that night."

Hachi's arms wrapped back around him, her legs now spread awkwardly outside of her yutaka, straddling Nobu's lap. "I wanted to talk to you for such a long time, but everything just happened so fast and before I knew it you were signed with Gaia and dating Yuri."

Nobu chuckled. "When you think about it, our fate is decided upon a bunch of what ifs. The biggest was, could I love Satsuki even if she was Takumi's." Nobu held Hachi's eye. "I can tell you for certain that if I knew what I did now, I would have." Nobu's forehead touched Hachi's. "I love Satsuki no matter what, because she's part yours, and she's absolutely adorable. Just like I'm sure you were, when you were that age." Hachi's smile at that moment meant everything to Nobu.

"I feel rather, stupid now." Hachi rubbed her eyes. "Exposing myself like that." She looked at Nobu, trying to smile.

Nobu patted her bare calf, trying to ease the tension just a bit. "A calf, how dreadful." He finally thought he might have reached that level of teasing he wanted to have with Hachi.

She smiled softly at Nobu before reaching behind him and flicking the now warm bath water at his neck. "Get in." She teased lightly to help ease the tension that had welled up around them.

Nobu lifted Hachi up by her underarms as he walked her to the bathroom door, pushing her lightly out the door. "I'll call you if I need anything, my faithful puppy." He assured her, ruffling her hair.

Hachi laughed and clapped her two hands around Nobu's wrist to stop him from messing with her perfectly done up hair. "Hey! This took me a long time to do!"

Nobu removed his hand from her hair, still laughing. "Of course it did. That's why it looks perfect." His smile lit up as his face as he closed the bathroom door.

Hachi stared wistfully at the door, feeling herself swoon.

"Go mom." Shin called as he sucked on his cigarette.

Hachi's eyes moved to him and she gasped, remembering that they all could have heard her. She crossed the room quickly, her eyes falling on the sleeping Satsuki sleeping in Yasu's lap. "When did she fall asleep?"

The two men were silent before Yasu puffed out some smoke and tapped the ashes away. "It was before you began crying." He turned his face towards her and she felt both men looking through her. It was scary that the three of them: Shin, Yasu and Nobu, could stare through her like this.

Hachi contemplated that for a moment before speaking. "Are you fine like that? I can move her."

Yasu shook his head. "It's fine."

Shin put out his finished cigarette. "You should lay down. Or wash your face." He teased easily but Hachi saw past it all. But she nodded and headed into her old room, sitting down on the bed and staring off at the wall.

She didn't know how long she had been there, staring, when the bathroom door clicked open and she assumed Nobu stepped out.

"Oh… Nobu! You look nice." Hachi heard Shin's voice carry through the small apartment, quiet so it didn't wake Satsuki, but able to reach Hachi.

"Thank you." Hachi couldn't see him look around, his eyes resting on Satsuki and giving a small smile all to himself. "Where's Nana?"

"Hachi? In her room. You wore her out." Shin's voice was a friendly mocking the entire time and made Hachi frown. He didn't have to make such jokes.

Nobu appeared at the doorway, looking concerned. "You look tired."

"I'm not. Still thinking." Hachi said shaking her head.

"About?" Nobu stepped into the room, and would have left the door open if not for Shin's quiet call to close it if they were going to talk, since they didn't want to disturb Satsuki, did they?

Hachi patted the seat next to her as she drew herself away from him, but Nobu caught her wrists once more, forcing her to look at him. With the door shut it opened up a whole new idea of fear in Hachi's mind. Nobu and her hadn't been this alone since the night he left. It was frightening.

"Nobu." Her voice pleaded and Nobu quickly released her wrists, only to have her capture his hands in hers. She studied him, decked out in yukata and when she noticed he still wore his wrist cuff, she couldn't stop her laugh. "You look very nice."

"So do you." He agreed, as they both took in their position, standing toe to toe, holding hands in Hachi's old bedroom. Her forehead hit his chest and she squeezed his hands.

"Hey Nobu. Since we're all about confessions today, you know how you told me all those years ago that you could move mountains as long as I stood by you?"

Nobu blushed, embarrassed that he could have said such a thing, but knowing they were words from his heart so he couldn't take them back. "Yeah." He squeezed her hand once more, resting his chin on her head.

"Well, I just want you to know, that the feeling was mutual. As long as you held me I felt like I could do everything."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." Hachi whispered as she felt his arms wrap around her, and her hands pressed against his chest, clinging to the folds of his yukata.

"Do you, do you still feel that way?" Nobu's voice held hesitation, he was afraid, and Hachi sensed it.

Turning her head to the side, Hachi knew the answer already. "Will you still wait for me? Even though I don't deserve it?"

Nobu turned her head up to look at him and he gave her a sad, but hopeful smile. "I still trust you Nana. If you ever truly erase Takumi from your heart I'll be here, waiting."

Hachi's eyes watered slightly as she stood up on her toes to be closer to Nobu's face. "And what if I can't erase him entirely? Because you can't get rid of people like that?" She felt Nobu's fingers thread into her hair, pulling her complicated up-do into various strands.

"Try. I told you once Nana, I'm actually really weak without you. As crappy as it sounds."

Hachi shook her head, her hands on Nobu's shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you."

Nobu's lips pressed softly against Hachi's as his fingers rain through her hair, softly pulling all of her hard work out until he could run his fingers through it with ease. Hachi gasped softly, curling her fingers around Nobu's neck as she helped him deepen the kiss. Her eyes were screwed shut as she focused solely on him, and his touch. The way his fingers trailed down her neck before going back into her hair and scrapping just a bit over her scalp only to repeat over and over again; his breathing as he continued to kiss her lips, sweeping his tongue teasingly over her bottom lip before withdrawing it.

The way his hands helped tilt her neck up as he softly kissed under it, trailing down to her collarbone. Her hands tightened at his collar, pulling them closer to each other and she blinked, trying to regain her bearings before screwing her eyes shut again, deciding it was better to be lost than found.

They somehow stumbled onto her bed, the bed not squeaking as it would have in the past. Nobu's hands were gentle yet quick as they pulled at the opening of her yukata and his mouth eased over the exposed flesh, being less careful the deeper into her body he got.

Hachi's hands slid up to his ear, and she was glad he had not changed too much, since his head tilted up, his lips tilted in a pleased grin at her caress before he captured her lips again.

Her right hand trailed down his face, moving to push his own yukata aside and he broke the kiss, smiling at her, almost sadly. He laid another kiss on her lips before pulling himself away.

Hachi looked at him confused, turning her head to follow his movements as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Nobu turned his head back and he couldn't seem to help but caress her face.

"We don't have protection." He said simply, answering her unasked question.

Hachi's eyes went wide for a moment before she smiled at his kindness. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her face. "Thank you."

Hachi loved her daughter but having another, especially when it would have undoubtedly been Nobu's wasn't something she felt she could go through, again.

Nobu just squeezed her hand back, before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "No problem. Anything for you." His hand cupped her face once more and they looked into each other's eyes for a long minute before Nobu reluctantly drew away from her, swiping his finger under her eye to wipe any forming tears away.

They let go of each other's hands, and Hachi sat up uneasily, trying to adjust her yutaka. She laughed at Nobu's own attempt to adjust his own yukata, and her hand drifted to her ruined hair.

She smiled, and moving forward she took his hands in hers, slowly work the tie back into its original shape, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Thanks."

Hachi smiled secretly, not daring to look up. "Anything for you."

Nobu caught her wrist and pressed a kiss to the inside of it, pulling her attention to him. His eyes were filled with longing and Hachi couldn't stop the feeling of guilt. She almost opened her mouth, ready to offer buying some condoms, but something about his expression made her figure it wasn't a good idea.

Nobu let out a big sigh as his other hand ran through her hair, untangling it. "I'm so hopeless. Do you have a brush?"

Hachi's eyes went towards her dresser. "Umm outside in my bag. I carry it around for Satsuki."

Nobu kissed the end of her hair, hesitated and then press a kiss beneath her ear. "Doesn't matter I suppose, you look perfect."

Hachi couldn't stop herself as her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. If only he had been this nice to her that night, then she could have had all of this. What if's would be the end of her.

"Do you think it would be wrong to say I love you to a married woman?" Nobu asked, stroking the back of her neck, cradling her with his hands.

Hachi's smile was genuine as she shook her head. "Shin – Shin says it's all the time."

Nobu laughed at that but easily sobered up. "I mean it Nana. I really do love you."

Hachi practically shined with joy as she pulled Nobu back down for another kiss. When they broke apart this time, Hachi holding him close to her, her eyes filled with worry, Nobu just smiled reassuringly.

"Take your time. I want you all to myself Nana. I want you happy. I know I could make you happy."

Hachi nodded. "I know you could too."

They shared another kiss, clinging to each other in Hachi's old room. When they finally stepped out, they were greeted by Shin's expectant look that got more lecherous as he noticed Hachi's hair. His look, despite the guilt that was slowly flooding Hachi's body, made both of them laugh. The laughter of all four friends roused Satsuki, who, after wiping her eyes, brightened at seeing her mother and began to excitedly ask if it was time for the fireworks.

As Satsuki tugged at her yukata bottom, Hachi couldn't help but feel like the what ifs she rolled in her head time to time were slowly coming true, if only in the room 707.

And if she watched the fireworks wrapped in Nobu's embraced, and held his hand while he carried Satsuki back to room 707, secretly wishing that things would never change, well it wasn't like that would be a bad thing.

If you forgot the whole Takumi bit. Which Hachi supposed, as her and Nobu shared a significant look over the bed they had only earlier that day made out on after tucking Satsuki in, she could do, as long as Nobu was by her side. Because she hadn't lied when she said he truly made her feel invincible.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god I'm so sorry that took forever and a half, but I couldn't find the right proverb for the scene and it needed to be perfect or else it just would have all fallen apart. Real life also kinda kicked my ass, but I swear with two weeks of vacation and then another two weeks before school starts I'll try to work on this. I'm really sorry! I'm already working on the next chapter, I swear! I'll try to have it out by Friday night but I have no guarantees!

Also, thanks so much to those that reviewed. I'm really grateful!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warnings: Unbeta'd spoilers up to and always including the most recent chapters.

Chapter 2

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Satsuki stood in her room, calling out for her mother repeatedly, expecting her to appear any moment.

Hachi was running around the house, trying to get everything in order. She had been up late working on a new pattern for her work and, when she woke up, she had been appalled at the mess she had left. So on top of making lunch for herself and Satsuki, she also had to clean the apartment's living room.

And now Satsuki was making it even more difficult by continuously calling out.

"What is it hunny?" Hachi asked, bending over to pick up another set of scissors. Why had she needed all these scissors the night before?

"I can't find my favourite socks."

Hachi's face turned into a smile. It was stupid, to be so happy to hear her daughter complain about little things, but she never took Satsuki's little quirks for granted. She was so like her after all.

"Are you talking about the striped ones Uncle Ren bought you?"

"Yes! And I can't find them!"

"That's because I'm washing them. Don't you have another pair of striped ones?" Hachi already knew the answer, but she enjoyed indulging her daughter.

"Yes. But they aren't the same." Hachi heard Satsuki's resignation though, and knew she'd be seeing her daughter in no time, dressed and ready to be taken to school.

Hachi was finishing up with her cleaning and just about ready to finish packing up the bentos when Satskui came flying out of her room, skidding across the floor and flopping down to put on her shoes.

"Come on Mom! We'll be late!"

Hachi only smiled as she calmly continued to pack up the lunches.

* * *

"Will you excuse me? Excuse me. Hey, are you even listening?" Hachi realized she was mostly talking to herself as she tried to push away from the reporters that crowded her. It had been almost eight years, why did they still bother her? She glared as she gave a rather forceful push and finally made it into her office's front door. The security guard looked slightly sheepish but Hachi just waved him off. 

"Sorry Ichinose-san, I don't know where they come from."

"It's alright. I'm just wondering why today?" Hachi gave a glance over her shoulder to look outside at the flashing photographers. "Looks like I'll be eating in for lunch though." She gave the security guard an open smile and made her way up the stairs to the studio where her co-workers were already hard at work, stitching together the patterns for a dress they had been commissioned to do.

"Hey Nana!" Hachi's co-worker Minori stood from her sewing machine, looking concerned, and even more mouse-ish than she already was. Hachi wondered if she had been harassed by the paparazzi on her way in, or if something else had made the usually well-groomed, if not plain girl, so frazzled. "I'm glad you got in fine. The photographers came out from no where."

Hachi sat down at her own station, shifting through the designs that had piled up in the few hours she wasn't here. "I was fine. I've gone through worse."

"Yes, but…" Minori seemed unsure as she sat down, going back to work.

"I'm just interested in why today? There's nothing important going on that I know of. What have the paparazzi got to with a small design company like ours?"

"Maybe it has to do with one of our worker's famous husband?" Another of the women called, and though the comment stung, Hachi knew it had been meant to be teasing.

"Maybe." She muttered to herself, plastering a smile on her face as she began to draft the patterns.

The day dragged on longer than it should. Hachi mused that if she had been younger it would have been more painful, but she had things to occupy her mind as she worked. Things such as what she would cook for dinner, or how this new dress would turn out. Mundane things.

Definitely not Nobu.

Hachi smiled a little to herself just thinking about him. But she dutifully shook her head like good wife she was supposed to be playing to the public eye.

She hadn't spoken with Nobu since he went back to his family's hotel a couple weeks ago, and while they both had agreed it was best to not speak to each other outside of necessity, wasn't it good to call your friend once in awhile? But that had been the problem last time. She had gotten too excited and had jumped into a relationship with him before ending it with Takumi.

"What are you thinking about, Nana?" Minori asked, sitting down next to Hachi as they both ate their lunch.

"Oh, just how long this day is going. It's never ending." Hachi took another bite of her lunch. "And what I'm going to make Satsuki for dinner."

"Such a doting mother aren't you?" Minori gave an envious sigh. "I wish I lived your life sometimes Nana."

Hachi looked into her lunch, not sure how to respond. She had always wanted to be thought of as someone to envy. She had had dreams of being looked up to at one point, but now… her life wasn't really all that great in reality. Certainly parts were good, but other parts.

"Beep!" Her phone jiggled, bringing Hachi out of her musing. She picked it up, Minori looking at her with interest.

"Nobu?" Hachi whispered the name of the person who had sent her the text, and immediately she flipped her phone open, reading the words with fervor.

"A good husband is healthy and absent."

Hachi stared at the phone for a good long minute, unsure how to react to the message she was reading. Her phone beeped again to tell her there was another text message. She opened it.

"I didn't mean to send that!"

Hachi laughed then, as she could almost imagine Nobu's expression of horror at knowing he had sent her something so… suggestive. Minori looked over her shoulder, trying to peak at the phone Hachi was now clutching tightly to her chest as she laughed.

"Hey, hey? What are you laughing at?" Minori continued to peak over Hachi's shoulder as Hachi began to text back. "'Are you busy?' Heh? Who is that? Your husband?" Minori was looking at Hachi's side profile.

"No. A friend."

Her cellphone beeped again and she read Nobu's next text.

"Just sitting at the front desk. Are you?"

Minori watched Hachi's face literally break into a grin as she moved through her address book, and calling Nobu's cellphone.

This time Hachi was able to envision Nobu's reaction.

"You're so implusive Nana." His voice sounded over the phone and Hachi had to stop herself from letting out a squeal that was much too young for her age.

"But you're not busy, and I'm not busy."

Nobu sighed. "How have you been?"

"Bored. Nothing exciting has happened."

"I hardly believe that's possible, what with Satsuki." Nobu sounded fond as he spoke.

"Well I guess she's exciting but nothing otherwise. What about you?"

"Just learning the business of being a good host." Hachi laughed. "I did start a night job, going to the local clubs and bars, places Blast used to frequent, and have been listening to the sound of the underground music here. It's pretty good. I've started to offer lessons."

"For free I bet." Hachi was all smiles, thinking about Nobu teaching teens some better tricks to composing and playing. She knew he would have never been able to give it up all the way. That was why him and Yuri had dissolved so spectacularly. That was the reason why she and him had ended.

"Well they don't have money to pay and it's not like I'm particularly strapped for cash, what with not needing anything."

"You need things."

"Not like you Nana. Who needs something new everyday." It was meant to be teasing but Hachi got defensive.

"I've gotten better Nobu!"

She could see him nodding as he probably fidgeted with something. Well, actually, he probably didn't fidget anymore; Nobu was more mature now. He probably only looked neutrally at whatever he was holding in his hand. "I'm sure you have Nana. I was the one who contacted you first after all."

Hachi nodded, thinking long and hard about that fact. He had been, so that meant he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Maybe even more. Well, actually, Hachi wasn't sure it was possible for anyone to miss someone as desperately as she missed, but it was probably close.

She heard Nobu sigh. "I was wondering… this is stupid sounding I know, but maybe, in a month or so you and I could meet up. Maybe around the end of November. My parents are letting me take a weekend off right before the holidays and I was hoping on coming to Tokyo and seeing Shin and Yasu, so maybe I could stop by and see you and Satsuki as well. Have dinner or something, I dunno."

Hachi's ears picked up, and her whole body surged forward as she stood and began pacing the lounge. "I, I would really like that."

"You don't think…" Nobu cut himself off of that train of thought quickly. Hachi wasn't controlled by Takumi. He was barely ever home to control her.

"Dinner is dinner Nobu." Hachi didn't sound too sure, it almost felt like she was asking him a question.

"I won't let you drink." Nobu tried to reassure her.

Hachi felt her arms hug herself and she shook her head to clear it. "I'd like to see you again."

She couldn't see, or even feel how much Nobu's face lit up at that declaration. "Then it's a date."

"Yes." Hachi clutched the phone tightly, trying not to regret the wording. "We'll stay in touch, right?" Being positive made it harder.

"Of course." Nobu's voice reassured her that this was how it was supposed to be. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Tell Satsuki hi for me."

Hachi nodded as her hand grasped the phone tigher. "I will. Bye Nobu."

"Bye."

They both hung up at the same time and stared at their phones. Hachi was brought out of her thoughts though, but Minori's soft voice.

"Is it hard?"

Hachi's head swung around and she almost collapsed against the wall, clinging to her phone, staring at the mousish girl.

Minori took a step closer to Hachi. "You aren't so perfect, are you, Nana?"

Hachi shook her head, putting on a fake smile as she did. "Nobu is a friend. We used to date, back when I first moved to Tokyo. We were friends first though, and so friends we stay." She began to collect her lunch as well as herself.

"He makes you happy though." Minori seemed questioning.

"He makes everyone happy. It's in his personality." That's right, keep telling yourself that it's not something he does to you alone. Just like Yasu, and Shin. Yasu protects everyone. Shin makes everyone feel like a princess. It's the way they are. Nobu makes everyone laugh. She wasn't special.

She just needed to focus on that to remind herself that happiness wasn't everything.

"You probably envy people with simple relationships."

Hachi laughed harshly at that, wrapping herself in what Junko labeled her "Takumi armour." "Minori, I don't really know if I want to envy anyone. Everyone has secrets after all." Even her. Even Nana.

Minori wisely kept her mouth shut, as Hachi cleaned up her tray.

End Chapter


End file.
